U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,407 disclosed and claims heterocyclic phosphonium salts represented by the formula ##STR4## wherein d is 1, 2 or 3; R is hydrogen or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 each are C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.5 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl or ##STR5## wherein n is 0-4 and Y is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkoxy; X is a pharmaceutically acceptable anion; and one of a and b is a double bond and the other is a single bond. The compounds are analgesic agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,407 discloses phosphorane intermediates represented by the formula: ##STR6## wherein R, R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are as defined above, d is 3,4 or 5 and Z is halo.
I have now found that the synthesis of the analgesic agents of U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,407 is greatly facilitated by employing the hydroxy-substituted phosphoranes and salts thereof of the present invention in place of the intermediates disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,407.